The present invention is related to an assembling structure for peripheral accessories of portable computer, by which peripheral accessories of the portable computer can be simply jointed thereon.
Portable computers are widely used in various fields. However, there are still some inconveniences existing in some situations of use of the portable computers. For example, in a dim or dark place such as a compartment and a bedroom, a user can hardly have a clear vision and may key in wrong characters. Moreover, after a period of use, the user""s eyes will feel very tired.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 296812 discloses a computer light free from external power supply. The light serves as a peripheral equipment of a portable computer, including a plug connectable with the portable computer, a flexible support rod connected with the plug and a projecting section mounted at top end of the support rod. In a dim place, the light provides sufficient illumination for a user to clearly see the panel and the keys of the portable computer.
However, the above computer light still has some shortcomings as follows:
1. It is uneasy to store the computer light. The support rod has a fixed length. When not used, it is necessary wind the support rod for storage. Such procedure is troublesome and the support rod will occupy much room.
2. The computer light is not durable. The plug is fixedly connected with the support rod. After frequently wound and unwound, the inbuilt wires may disconnect from the electric contact of the plug.
3. It is impossible to expand the computer light. The support rod is fixedly connected with the projecting lamp so that other peripheral equipment such as a camera and a microphone cannot be further assembled with the support rod. Accordingly, when it is desired to assemble other electric equipment with the portable computer, it is necessary to detach the computer light from the portable computer and then connect the electric equipment with the portable computer. Such procedure is quite inconvenient.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an assembling structure for peripheral accessories of portable computer, by which various peripheral accessories of the portable computer can be simply jointed on a rim of the panel of the portable computer.
According to the above object, the assembling structure for peripheral accessories of portable computer of the present invention includes a clamping section and a preset electric apparatus. The clamping section includes a first slat-like board member, a substantially L-shaped second board member and a resilient bridge section connected between the first and second board members. At least one ball seat is disposed on second board member. The preset electric apparatus such as a light and a monitor has a joint ball corresponding to the ball seat, whereby the preset electric apparatus can be jointed on the clamping section. The first board member is longer than the second board member. The bridge section is bighted and the first and second board members are inward oppositely inclined to define an opening therebetween. The resilient bridge section enables the first and second board members to resiliently clamp a rim of the panel of the portable computer so as to simply mount the electric apparatus on the portable computer.
Two opposite inner edges of the bridge section are formed with two ribs at the adjoining sections between the bridge section and the first and second board members are respectively formed with two ribs. After the rim of the panel is fitted into the opening of the clamping section, the two ribs respectively abut against top face and back face of the rim. Therefore, the rim is more firmly inlaid and clamped by the clamping section.
A free end of the second board member is formed with a slightly outward arched section opposite to the opening. When the rim is inserted into the opening, the arched face of the arched section can easily slide over the rim to smoothly stretch open the opening. Accordingly, the rim can be easily inlaid into the clamping section.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: